Light Knight and The Destiny
by KOLINnoKOLIN
Summary: Alfred awalnya hanya orang biasa dan ternyata ia terpilih menjadi Light Knight? Sedangkan akan terjadi perang kegalapan atau cahaya yang menentukan nasib semua orang juga kota Alfred (Yaoi,Fantasy,kagak bisa buat Summary...)


**Halo Reader!**

**Kebali dengan Author gj ini lagi *big smile***

**Hetalia bukan punya saya...~~**

**Summary : YAOI!,Fantasy,semua chara OOC,dll**

* * *

_Kegelapan?_

_Apakah aku akan terus terjatuh?_

"HEYYY Arthur kau sedang ngapain?"kata seseorang dengan warna mata sebiru langit

"Alfred aku ngantuk..." kata Arthur sambil menidurkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal

"Kenapa...kau bermimpi buruk lagi" kata Alfred sambil membentulkan posisi kaca mata

"Ya..." jawab Arthur dengan lemas

**Arthur Pop**

Aku sungguh tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi setiap hari aku selalu bermimpi buruk sejak orang "itu" bertemu dengan ku di mimpi...apa yang akan terjadi...orang itu memberi tau...bahwa aku adalah penghancur dunia...apa maksudnya semua ini! ini zaman moderen tapi kenapa aku selalu di hantui dengan kejadian tidak enak...

**-End pop-**

**-Suatu tempat tempat lain-**

"kami melapor ketua" kata seseorang dengan khas pakaian seperti pendeta. "vee~~ saya juga melapor..." kata seseorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang sangat kembar. "Berikan laporannya padaku Feliciano..Lovino..." kata seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela dengan keperawakan rambbur merah juga dengan baju ala bangsawan warna biru tua.

"vee~ kami sudah menemukan keturunan darah murni Kirkland...Master Scott" kata Feliciano dengan senyuman

"Tinggal menunggu waktu tuan untuk memulai perang berdarah ini.." kata Lovino dengan serigaian

"Bagus kerja kalian..." kata lelaki bernama Scott itu..."Kirkland...Arthur Kirkland keturunan darah murni...Kirkland"

**-Suatu Istana-**

"Lapor ternyata keturunan Kirkland murni sudah ditemukan" kata seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan berasal dari keturunan German

"Cepat sekali mereka bergerak" ujar seseorang keturunan Prancis

"Apakah Arthur akan baik-baik saja?" kata seseorang dengan keturunan Spain

"Entalah Antonio kau tau adikmu sudah di pengaruhi dia..." kata Ludwig

"Kau masih mengingat masa lalu lagi Ludwis san?" kata seseorang dengan keturunan Jepang

"Gara-gara aku Kiku...aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkannya..." kata Ludwig sambil mengalihkan muka

"Aku yang bersalah Ludwig kalau bukan karena aku...aku..."kata Antonio sambil frustasi

"Sudalah kalau begini kita tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar bodoh.." kata seseorang datang

"ahhh Emil..." kata Francis

"Tetapi takdir tetap akan memilih kesatria terang dengan gelap...dan hari itu ditentukan dengan perang saat darah kirkland murni..." sebelum Emil melanjutkan..."Tunggu apa maksudmu perang dan kesatria gelap dan terang?" kata Antonio memotong

"Karena pada saat keturunan darah murni Kirkland bercambur dengan Guci Eve...maka kita akan berperang juga menentukan nasib kota ini...jatuh kegelapan atau tetap di jalan terang..."kata Emil

"Bukan kah Scott juga berasal dari Kirland ?" kata Kiku

"Bukan...anggaplah dia itu apa yah..anak adopsian...gitu..." kata Antonio

"Aku dan Lukas juga tidak mengerti...siapa sebenarnya Scott..." kata Emil

"Kau dan kakakmu kan bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu?" kata Ludwig sambi meminum birnya

"Lukas selalu berusaha melihat tetapi selalu dihalangi oleh dua adikmu Antonio..." kata Emil sambil meminum air didekatnya

"Ahh...Adikku ya tak kusangka kekuatannya sampai melebihi ku...ha...ha...ha" kata Antonio sambil sedikit menampakan rawut wajah sedih

"Intinya seseorang yang berhasil menemukan sword king itulah knight terpilih..." kata Kiku

"Entalah...kita hanya bisa menunggu jika kita ikut efek tangan terlalu jauh kita bisa dihabisi oleh Scott"balas Emil

-Rumah Alfred-

Di suatu tempat dengan sedikir perpaduan moderen dengan sedikit corak eropa. Seseorang sedang duduk di depan meja komputernya sambil bebrpa kali ia meminum kopi di sebelahnya "kenapa ya...belakangan ini Arthur tidak bersemangat..." keluh Alfred.

_"Tolong dengarkan suara ku..."_

Alfred pun kaget dan menengok ke belakang dan menjumpai perempuan yang mempunyai wajah putih dengan rambut pendek bewarna pirang dan juga dengan pita berwarna biru tua.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Alfred dengan sedikit syok tentunya

_"Kau ditakdirkan untuk mengikuti perang 2 kerjaan dan semua nasib ada di tanganmu..."_ ujar perempuan itu

"Aku ikut perang?" tanya Alfred dengan penuh kebingungan

Sosok perempuan itu pun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi serpihan bunga putih

_"Biarlah takdir yang menjawab..."_ kata perempuan itu yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya menjadi serpihan bunga

"APA?!" Kata Alfred

_"Sesakit apapun itu meskipun orang yang kau sayangi mati kau harus kuat..."_ kata perempuan itu dan akhirnya ia hilang seutuhnya

"Apa yang aka terjadi..." Kata Alfred sambil bingungdan akhirnya entah apa yang terjadi Alfred pingsan tampah alasan yang jelas

**-Di Taman-**

Arthur kini sedang membaca buku di Taman luar rumahnya yang masih satu kompleks. -Dalam hati- : aneh...kenapa perasaan ku terus tidak enak ya...apa yang akan terjadi...

Arthur kembali konsentrasi ke bukunya tampa menyadari ada orang yang mengawasinya. Orang itu pun muncul langsung didepan Arthur.

Arthurpun terkejut dan langsung berkata "Kau siapa?!" kata Arthur sambil sedikit berteriak

Orang dengan syal putih panjang itupun berkata "oww jadi ini...orangnya ya..." sambil menyeringai

Arthur pun langsung bergidik ketakutan dan terus mundur.

Orang bersyal putih itupun terus maju hingga akhinya Arthur pun di pukul dari seseorang dari belakang

"Tch kelamaan taukk" sambil menagkap tubuh Arthur

"kau cerewet sekali Vash" kata oarang bersyal

"Aku harus cepat-cepat melapor pada Scott...Ivan.!" kata Vash

"Iya,da" kata Ivan "Perang ini akan segera dimulai..." sambil menyeringai

**-4 jam kemudian-**

Ludwig pun mengebrak masuk ruangan tersebut sedang kan Kiku bersama Antonio memeriksan taman. Emil dan Lukas memeriksa beberapa rungan sedangkan yang lain berda di lantai 3.

Ludwig pun sedikit terkejut karena menemukan Alfred yang pingsan disana. Tampa basa-basi Ludwig pun telepati ke semua temannya untuk menyusulnya.

-Setelah semua berkumpul-

"Dia tidak apa-apa hanya karena kecapean tok.." kata Kiku

"Lalu bagaimana kalian sudah menemuka keturunan darah murni Kirkland?" tanya Francis

"Kita terlamabat mereka sudah mebawanya terlebih dahulu..." kata Lukas

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?!" tanya Antonio

Lukas memejamkan mata dan lalu berkata "suram..."

Emil pun kaget dan berkata "Ada apa Lukas?"

Lukas pun menghela napas "Baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidup aku selalu tepat juga dapat melihat sampai cara mati orang tersebut bagaimana dan jugadalam melihat masa depan tapi masa lalu selalu tepat tpipemuda ini...suram..."

"Suram?" Tanya Antonio

"Artinya dia sendiri yang menentukan takdirnya meilih di jalan terang atau kegelapn juga tidak ada seseorang yang berhak menentukan takdirnya dalam kata lain dialah Light Knight..." timpal Lukas

"Dia Light Knight?!" teiak Antonio

"Tapi belum tentu bisa jadi dia adalah Dark Knight..." kata Lukas sambil membuka mata

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" kata Ludwig bingung

Lukas pun berdiri dan membuka portal teleport "Kita kembali..." kata Lukas dingin

Semuapun bergidik ngeri dan "Ya..." jawaban mereka semua dan merekapun bersama menggeret Alfred masuk kedalam Portal Teleport

**-di suatu tempat-**

"Master Scott kami kembali...,da" kata Ivan sambil meletakan Arthur di sebuah kasur

"Ah...ternyata kalian sudah kembali..." kata Scott sambil menyeringai

"Dengan ini perang berdarah ini akan segera dimulai.." kata Vash

* * *

_NYAAAAAA~~~~~~ nanti akan berlanjutkok...ini masih angapalah ini intro begitu?#Plakkk_

_Intinya sampai jumpa di chapter 2 bye~~~~~_

_REVIEW?_


End file.
